


Rebirth

by the8thevilex



Category: Mass Effect
Genre: F/F, F/M, Gen, M/M, Multi, Other, SPOILERS in the first chapter for an ending, if ressurection isn't your thing buddy then beep beep read my other works, it will be angsty
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-05-23
Updated: 2016-10-17
Packaged: 2018-06-10 06:30:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 8
Words: 3,849
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6943624
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/the8thevilex/pseuds/the8thevilex
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>((AVAST YE , SPOILERS AHEAD IN THE FIRST CHAPTER))<br/>When the threat comes to a close the four most important pieces die without ever seeing their victory. The big man in the void has sympathy though , for them and gives them one last chance. Ressurection. Life again for James Vega , Kaidan Alenko , Alycia Shepard and Admiral anderson. Will their friends be able to accept this , after just getting over mourning their death? Will they be hunted , worshiped , or treated like a human. Will love triumph? Each chapter will be a different person's perspective and it'll alternate as the story goes on.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. prologue

One and two -

 Fast feet brought up gravel and dirt from London's streets .Hard breaths . Panicked minds as James vega ,Kaidan alenko and Commander Alycia Shepard run to the relay. Time is running out and they need to save the universe. Destroying is the only way they know that will stop them. End the extinction. Ignoring some Banshees as they run , dodging lazers, the three could see the end in sight as a wide open space would be their path to glory. For one. As a nearby blast from a reaper knocked Alycia's squad mates to the ground and as soon as she turned to face them, taking one step to help them out. The same reaper's beam dodged up and through the two men- killing them instantly. Alycia had no time to mourn, no time to cry over her friend and her lover. She had to run.She had the chance to look back one last time before stepping through with tears caked in her eyes.

three and four- 

 There he stood , the illusive man , in all his wicked misplaced glory. He babbled on and on as he gained control over Alycia and Anderson. His talk was meaning less as they knew he wasn't going to win. None of them were - Illusive man grabbed hold of Alycia's gun and took a shot at Anderson's back , knocking him to the ground. Her gun was next used to shoot Alycia's leg , crippling her. She was defeated , A quick scan around the room brought her to the conclusion that the only choice she had left was to barrel into him and take the illusive man down that way. One , two , three - she huffed as her entire weight rammed into the illusive man , taking him to the ground. She punched his face with what weak strength she could muster as the injuries got too much to handle. Once alycia was sure he died she let herself fall , attempt to turn on the console failed and this would be the end. or so she thought

The choice- 

The catalyst was a child. Worse yet It looked like her. Not like her as in a younger version of herself. No - this hurt more. It looked like what shed always imagined her and kaidan's first child would look like. That hurt. It told her she had to finish this. It was keeping her alive long enought to do so. Kill or Control , those were the choices that it gave her.One look to the conduit and shepard knew that the only way was to destroy them. Shepard fell to her knees , crawling her way to the conduit. She would destroy the reapers before she died.She could give the universe that much. Two shots were all it took to blow up the power conduit and - through pure speculation - destroy the reapers using the crucible. But shepard never go to see it happen. she was let down back to the room  in the citadel where anderson died and it was there she died as well. Her wounds fully consumed her as a pile of blood stained the floor. 

 

The End..... not quite

There was some great cosmic game-maker, watching the lives of his shepard of justice and her companions and friends. He looked down upon them and decided that their death was not the one they deserved and thought to give them a chance at living a full and good life . Waving his dark skinned hand the cosmic player sent out word to them that they would survive . Slowly and surely , they awoke. With harsh breath ,searing pain , and now an understanding that there was someone out there watching over them. In that night - they never believe harder than before .


	2. When James awoke -he saw kaidan's breathing (1)

He could see his chest rise a fall , that's how he knew.

It's hard and shallow so Kaiden was alive but not awake yet. The wound on his body from the grazing been was like a fuzzy line; if blood spurts and Barely exposed internal organs were fuzzy . James held back a gag long enough to see the same on his own body. James wasn't the type to scream but he wanted to scream. His lungs stung with the same electricity that had put him out of commission earlier from James remembered he, Kaidan and Alycia were running here to the relay.

_“We're almost there! Hold out a bit longer guys!”_   
_James felt the bullets in him and blood seeping out of him but he continued on. He just wanted to get his armor off and rest. Though there were three factors keeping him from dropping down right there and letting the banshees getting him. The first was the notion that they were so close to the end , the second was adrenaline pumping through him and the third was his secret. That secret would be so scared when they saw what was only a few seconds away “this is it boys , haha final stretch” the vicious yet energetic growl of his co spoke to them as they charged full speed to the relay then he felt a hot light go through him and he could hear Lola screaming “ say goodbye to him for me” was what James whispered but he knew Alycia couldn't hear him._

Realization then ran into him like a car or a soccer ball to the gut. James’ eyes widened as he sat up instantly , only a moment to try to piece everything together before the pain came back and knocked him back to reality.Assesing the situation He looked around to try to get a good judgement of where they were . He couldn't see any reapers attacking -dream? Was he dreaming? Littered bodies of both sides , those banshees he outran just earlier -was it earlier, what time was it- Were just behind him and the reaper that had caused the mark on them was just inches from them , out of commission. James was seriously hoping this wasn't a dream.

Some concerning sounds came from Kaidan that made his hairs on the back of his neck stand up. -Help. I have to find help ASAP-James could hear commotion up the street. Celebration probably. Hopefully someone up there was a medic . Using the last of his strength , James picked up Kaidan and landed him on James' back. “Hold on buddy , hopefully we'll be “ he groaned from the pain “- safe soon “. Blood trailed with them and James’ wounds hurt more than the deepest pits of hell. Though he had to go on , the same rush of motivation inhabiting his body from earlier. The noise was louder as they grew closer and his pain grew more unbearable. When the cheers stopped abruptly and he heard his name and kaidan’s James knew he was safe and fell - with Kaidan on his back - unconscious , knowing they'd get help soon.


	3. When anderson wakes up , he was numb (2)

Correction his legs were.

 

Looking down at his body it only took a carefully calculated minute to realize his legs were no longer moving. He tried to move them, twitch them a bit even. Nothing happened “holy shit “he whispered. And yourself then coming to the conclusion that Anderson's earned himself some time to be irrational the feeling of cold skin prickling combined with the smell of antiseptic and bandages he wore , Anderson was in a hospital. 

Straining himself Anderson tried to sit up and locate where he was . the claw like outline out in the view combined with the structure of some of the buildings reminded him of the citadel. Though the name of the particular area left him - wasn't he here previously?- Anderson looked around the room he was in. No this wasn't where he was last. Alycia was next to him and a great pain swallowed his body whole starting with his spine. Then he remembers dying.Anderson remembers the light and the feeling it gave off, though it didn't last long. He saw friends he lost , but . He woke up . Simple as that . It didn't seem possible but at this point in anderson's life well…. Let's just say he's seen it all, 

It was calm at first , being alone in the room. It gave him time to think. No cries of terror , no loud noises. A second look out the window next to him clued him into the possibility that Shepard did it. It was over and they won. Anderson’s only hope was that the hero made it out okay and alive. He couldn’t imagine what Kaidan would be feeling if he was alive and she wasn’t. So he sat there looking out the window. Ships left , ships came in, he could even see people if he squinted hard enough .Though squinting wasn’t the best course of action at the moment .

A small spout of coughing started up  from the strain squinting had on him and Anderson looked around for a glass of water , spotting one on the other side of the room. He saw it like this , he could continue coughing or he could yell for someone to help him. The second of the two options seemed like the best option. He was just about to yell for someone when the glass from the other side of the room moved over to his bedside table.  He’d’ve thought it was a ghost of it wasn’t for the blue aura of light that emanated off of the cup. 

 

“ David anderson , back from the dead….” came a melodic and familiar voice from the doorway. 

“Hello Kaylee. It’s good to see you.”


	4. When Kaidan woke up he startled the medic (3)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I never told you guys this was going to be good. I'm just far too deep into this to stop. 
> 
> Also a shameless plug of my tumblr in case you feel like drawing anything or have a suggestion for how the next chapter should go or want to suggest a fic
> 
> Brialasleftboob.tumblr.com

Dropping their bottle of medical alchol for wound cleaning , Kaidan rather weakly used his biotics to help.

“Major Alenko - Sir!” The medic spoke and saluted what best she could. “Senior Alliance field medic Cheyanne Black. Ordered to attend to your wounds best we can sir. Medigel has helped but I’m prepping you for stitches.” Kaidan groaned softly “Thanks” he mumbled “Wha,what’s going on?”Kaidan asked , his voice feeling a lot more harsh and altered in his throat.

“Ah- That would not be best sir. I’ll explain just please don’t use your vocal chords as they’re still healing.” Cheyanne spoke , grabbing some stitch matierals and medigel as well as sedative jsut in case and a fresh bottle of medical alchol. She cleared her throat and began telling the major everything that went on.“Sometime later after we got both of you here , they let me in and gave me my assignment to help you. I was prepping you for stitches when you woke up… and here we are.”

Kaidan nodded . It was quite the story and the stitches looked really good too. Sturdy.So he didn’t have a mirror to inspect facial damage to his apperance but from what WAS visible his body wounds looked rather outlandish. From his waist up it looked as if he'd been cut in half then put back together. That couldn't be real, if that was what's happened then the surgeons had stuck their neck out to save him and James.

Kaidan thought back to how he fell unconscious back in london ,if, that's what'd happened to him. It was all blurry from that time until recently. Last thing before it all went black was Alycia’s face , crying out in terror. Alycia. She had to be alive. She was the hero and heroes never die, at least she didn't.. Kaidan's head began to hurt a bit , some pain meds were wearing off . The medic took notice of this and got up to go and get some more pain meds. As he held his head in his palm Kaidan grabbed Cheyannes jacket before she left to get some meds. “Is Shepard alive? Tell me she's got to be alive.”

“About that sir….” 


	5. Shepard didn't wake up at first , not really (4)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I never told you guys this was going to be good. I'm just far too deep into this to stop.
> 
> Also sorry not sorry for vague religious figure. Just imagine what you want To but make them dark like DARK. It's a metaphor. 
> 
> Also a shameless plug of my tumblr in case you feel like drawing anything or have a suggestion for how the next chapter should go or want to suggest a fic
> 
> Brialasleftboob.tumblr.com

“Shepard” the voice spoke

Her deity had to convey to her why they were doing this . Alycia stood alone in a vast room with grey marble floors . The most noteworthy thing in the room; they shone brightly to give off the appearance of walking on nothing . Looking into the floor the figure staring back as intently as she was bore a ghastly appearance. It was her , all bloody and torn up . Alycia toppled backwards onto the floor , shocked. Looking at her limbs in person though -they had no scars or blood on them. “What the hell?” She whispered looking from her arms to the reflection on the floor until a dark figure came into view in the reflection.

“ The truth shines through in the floors my child.” The figure spoke , though it was more like a thousand voices in odd unity , it didn't scare Shepard. She turned around to face it as the figure helped her to her feet. “I imagine you have many questions my child. They'll have to wait admittedly. A few decades at the least. “ Shepard shook her head , trying to wrap her head around the situation. “ But I died. What do you mean by ‘ a few decades at the least’ . Who are you?”

The figure held her shoulders “ Calm down my child and listen closely. I am faith for those who have it. Contentment for those who don't believe. I have no name yet everyone knows me. Does that answer your question?” Alycia looked astonished and awed. “So what I'm getting at here is that I'm … Meeting God?” A shrug from the hooded figure as it continued “ And the goddess for the Asari and the deity for the other religions. There is many forms of me and we all exist at one place. Here is yours. “

As Alycia moved to salute the figure , it stopped her. “ I have a message for you child. You and your friends have been revived from your death as this is not how your ending should've gone. Now you won't remember this conversation though you will be more content because of it. This is the greatest chance you'll get to live fully Shepard. Your friends are already awake as will you . The universe needs you Shepard. Make this go around worth wild. “ Alycia smiled in response and it was then she woke up.

Muddled pain , medigel probably, and a woman's voice , her mother's, exclaiming that she was finally awake. 


	6. When james woke up , he saw him again. (5)

Cortez was seated at the end of his cot. 

 

James had no idea how he'd gotten there , but the male smiling lovingly at him was not unwelcome."hey esteban" james spoke in a rather croaky voice.It came out barely a whisper but Cortez could understand just fine what he was tring to say. "Vega. You worried me - When i heard that you were here my heart skipped a beat. Fuck james ,I thought -well I   thought you died and that scared me to death because well.." Cortez's eyes were filling with tears as he thought about him dying. James tried sitting up to comfort his companion , an arm already reaching to his waist, when he was pushed back down gently into a laying position. 

"Don't sit up hun. You aren't fully healed and I wouldn't want you to risk hurting yourself more." James moved his outstretched arm to scratch behind his neck "Yeah. Uhm" He spoke in an awkward tone , clearing his throat afterwards. "I'll go get the medic. Tell him you've woken up finally. "Cortez added , moving to a standing position."Don't go me amo este-steve. I mean - Just don't leave without me."Cortez , in a moment of pure confidence , kissed him quickly , as cortez pulled his face away, he whispered  "Wouldn't do that even if you paid me hun.I'm not losing you right after I got you back."Cortez winked and James held a smirk and his eyes watched something intently as the other left the room. 

Laying back with his eyes trained to the ceiling , James took the moment to pray.He wasn't quite sure if he really died or if it was just a prolonged unconciousness but he wanted to thank god for bringing him back, for saving Cortez and for allowing them to be together just then. His chest hurt a bit more then , not a deep pull , but a small scratching sensation.scratching it would likely cause problems as the spot was over a stitch area. james tried to put it off of his mind for the time being.

Not a moment too soon and the medic came in. Alliance uniform , reminded him of Alycia with his whole intense cheekbones , dark caramel skin and red hair. Freaky. Kinda hot. "Greetings mr.Vega . I'm Senior alliance  medical officer Andrew Shaipero. Your crew member Steven Cortez alerted me to your awakening. Now i know you've just gotten back up and you must still be sleepy but it's time to go over some memory tests .I have a list of things here and I'd like you to tell me how you remember these things going and we'll see if your memory stacks up. " James held his head , the words went in and he could understand them but it was still a lot at the moment. Shaipero took notice of this and wrote something down.

"Are you ready to begin the examination."This time his words were slower. James could understand them better. he nodded and the male started with the questions. 


	7. Anderson was already awake but shellshocked (6)

Kaylee sat next to him and held his hand as the doctor at huerta said that magical and terrifying word. "Paralyzed." 

"No , No I heard you perfectly.I'm just choosing not to understand this. I'm done with the military at this point it seems. " He laughed a hurt and tear saturated laughs David rubbed his eyes to wipe the ears away that had formed after the doctor left. "I really fucking hope that bastard illusive man is dead. Otherwise the best alliance in the universe will hunt him down." Kaylee sighed and rubbed his back as he ranted , lifting his downturned head up with her hand she spoke again. 

 "Listen to me now David. There are young alliance soldiers out there who are undoubtedly great. Though they'll die not knowing their greatness because people like you , people who were made to inspire others - are stuck on a one track run. You see david , you can take this as a good sign , take up shepard's offer again, become the human councilor again. You will be great." David sighed and rubbed his temples, he grumbled softly as a headache took over. 

"Consider it David, that's all I'm asking. "Kaylee smiled and patted his hand with her own.She knew she had pushed him a bit too far for him just having woken up. She was serious though , which slightly frightened david because whenever Kaylee had her mind set on something , she was the kind that would go to any lengths to get it done. Maybe if there hadn't been this war , Anderson would've still been the Councilor and maybe , just maybe , this wouldn't have happened. He wasn't going to think too much into it, there was no use anyway. Udina was happier as the councilor until his death , but maybe it was only because he was able to feed the illusive man information vital to the citadel. 

David had hardly noticed that the doctor had left the room while they were talking. He watched the outside through the window , ships flying around every which way delivering supplies to all who were left standing on the citadel. Being blissfully unaware as to all of the people who were dying or dead, and later , when everything was finally built back up and restored, every death , every drop of blood that fell in the name of this war , was going to come to life. The normandy crew would be heroes , as if that wasn't a surprise to any of them , and with shepard alive , every man , woman ,asari , child , hanar , whatever would know her name. That was going to be something ,humans saved the galaxy. 

David sighed , relaxing back into the bed, going back to simple chit-chat with Kaylee as the fake daytime in the citadel tuned to fake night. 


	8. When Kaidan knew what happened , he was relieved (7)

A breathy reply stuck in his throat as the final stitch was sewn. " She's a hero. Well , we both knew she'd be one ever since we first met. God , I can't wait to see her again. " 

Cheyanne chuckled " How long have you two known each other?" Kaidan smiled and he could feel his face warm up slightly. "God, ever since junior alliance camp we were around 13-ish . There was an incident after a training mission one day where Alycia was yelling at joker because she thought he was throwing out missions on purpose. She was about to kill the guy when I stepped in..Anderson gave us all a penalty. She was kinda wild back then , not the good kinda wild like she is today but kinda off the chain. It was just after her father died so she was all upset with the sudden changes. I kinda fell in love with her then , and when we were separated after camp was over and getting into the alliance military I was heartbroken." Kaidan smiled and cheyanne chuckled softly as she wiped up some o the blood that had came out of his stitches. 

" I remember that day I saw her again , getting assigned to the normandy was already a dream come true but then there she was , same red hair , same beautiful dark skin , she was calmer through , and more dangerous it seemed. I'd heard all about torfan from the vids. How She acted back there and it showed now , it showed as she moved people from every which way as anderson asked her to , it showed when she walked towards me. Though It wasn't there when she chuckled and grinned and hugged me saying 'god I've missed you'. Looking back on that it's been forever since that day. I know what you're thinking , five years isn't that long of a time , though it feels like an eternity." Cheyanne wistfully sighed " This is honestly refreshing to me" She breathed out , smiling as she put her supplies away and sat fully up straight. 

"What do you mean?"Kaidan asked "Well as a lower level alliance officer I see what the people see of you guys , I don't hang with the big boys , I'm with the jocks , the meat , the ground soldiers. I'm only here now helping you because you and mr.Vega literally collapsed into our camp. Hearing all of your stories , it lets me know that you aren't what we've perceived you guys to be. You and Commander Shepard are just like any of us and our s/o's .You like coffee and bacon and cooking just like the rest of us. We-we tend to stay away from you guys because we think you're all ,pardon my language , stuck up arrogant assholes; and while I haven't met commander shepard in person, no matter how much I'd love to, If your stories play out. She's just as human as the rest of us." 

 

"Well , how would you like to come meet her when we leave soon?We're heading to the citadel once we're all clear? " Kaidan watched the young woman's smile grow.


End file.
